A Three Way Lust Triangle
by Agent47Rulz
Summary: What happens if the person you lust after lusts after another...and that person lusts after you? Leon Kennedys gonna find out.


A Three Way Lust Triangle

_This is probably just a one-shot. Not very good with the romantic things but its not really supposed to be romantic._

"Ashley where are ya!" Leon yelled as he ran through the decorated rooms of the castle. They had just just met that shrimp Salazar when Ashley fell into another trap, being strapped to a wall that turned into another room.

He ran through into a large hall and to his horror realized he was surrounded by the Las Plagas wielding monks. They slowly advanced to him with maces and scythes, muttering prayers in a foreign language. He quickly pulled out a TMP and started rapidly firing into the crowd of robe wearing freaks as they each fell one by one onto the marble floor.

There were too many of them and he was quickly running low on ammo so he just shot a small hole on in the group and ran through dodging a mace that ended up hitting another monk causing his head to pop off. Leon stumbled on the rug and fell to the floor on his face. His TMP went sliding across the floor and hit the wall near the door he was going through.

He got to his knees and turned around as the parasite came out of the headless monk. It was one of the plagas with a large mouth and it looked pretty hungry from the looks of it. The body stumbled slowly foward and the other monks were close behind. Leon didn't have any other choice and just started to fire at the bug with his Red9.

The thing didn't seem affected by the small handgun rounds. The parasite was now very close to Leon and raised itself back so it could lunge forward. Leon reached into his attache case desperate to find something to use and came across an unused flash gernade he was saving for large crowds.

He grabbed it and pulled out the pin in a quick movement as the parasite moved forward to claim it's meal and Leon shoved the gernade right in it's big mouth. The parasite accidentally swallowed it and the monk's body started to move around in circles in a futile attempt to get the gernade out.

It exploded blowing the parasite clear off the monk's shoulders as the body fell to the ground. The other monks were also affected from the flash and covered their eyes from the blinding light. Leon quickly used this opportunity to run to the door, grabbing his TMP on the way out.

After running down a similar looking hall he came across door that seemed to lead down even though he was on the first floor. He walked through it and took notice of the stone staircase and what looked like metal bars. Was this some sort of prison?

Leon decided to ignore it and started down the staircase and past a few decrepit old cells. It seemed deserted till he heard something hissing at him. In a quick move Leon turned around and unsheathed his knife holding it out at the approaching enemy, but strangly he saw nothing but the stuff he already past.

Leon slowly put his blade away and gripped his TMP tighter. He headed around the corner in a sort of speed walk and stopped at the sight of a small pit with water in it. It didn't seem like a trap as their were ladders on both ends and the water was very shallow.

Leon hopped down into the shallow water, and started across to the other ladder. He gripped the other ladder and prepared to climb up when he heard the same hissing sound. He gripped the ladder with one hand and aimed his TMP with the other. Strangely there was still nothing there, but Leon could still tell he was being followed.

He climbed about halfway when he heard splashing sounds and looked down at the water to see what looked like footprints from an invisible source. Leon gave a quick gasp and shot at the little drops in the water recieving a painful cry as a sort of bug looking parasite gripped it's foot in pain.

Leon didn't want to face it in that setting so he quickly climbed up and ran across another stone hallway as the bug took flight and headed after him at a fast pace. Leon ran to the other side and realized he was cornered as he came into a water pumping room.

Leon heard the hissing sound and turned the TMP aiming at his invisible enemy. He started to fire blindly but quickly ran out of ammo. "Shit!" he yelled and grabbed out his Red9. He pointed the red dot aimer randomly around the room till he realized the red dot had stopped right in mid air.

Leon let out a grin as he discovered where the creature was and fired a few rounds into it. The bug shrieked and got pretty pissed. It quickly recovered and Leon fired more shots as it rushed towards him. It rammed into Leon at full force pushing him to the ground. Leon struggled with it as the bug tried to take a bite, but Leon grabbed his blade and shoved it into it's eye.

The creature gave a loud yell as the object punctured it's socket. Leon reloaded his handgun and fired four more shots into the monster's stomach as it fell onto it's back flapping it's wings widley as it slowly died from the blood loss.

Leon gave a relieved sigh as he grabbed the blade from it's eye and put it back into it's sheath. He checked his handgun to make sure it stilled fired straight when he heard the same hiss coming from the door. His eyes lit up in horror as he saw two pairs of green eyes staring at him.

Leon gave a slight yell and started to fire his gun at the two additional bugs coming at him. They knocked him onto the floor once again, but this time he couldn't grab his blade as one of the the bugs grabbed hold of his arms, while the other one pushed down on his chest. The bug gave a war screech and brought it's head forward at Leon's neck.

Leon tightly closed his eyes, bracing for impact. He could actually feel the bug's breath near his neck when a gunshot rang out and the creature's head actually popped, and the body feel to the floor. The other bug looked over to where the gunshot came from and gave a hiss. Another shot came from the unknown source and the second bug took on in the chest and flew back into a pile of boards, toppling them down on it.

Leon slowly opened his eyes from the lack of pain he thought he was going to feel and looked around confused. He looked over to the bug's bodies and was amazed at the fact that one bullet killed them, and concluded it must have been a magnum shot.

Leon quickly got to his feet and looked out the small window that the shot must of come from and saw a dark figure running from his view and around the corner. Leon ran out the door and looked around the corner as the figure ran through a large door, "Stop Ada!" he yelled at the figure.

But it didn't stop and Leon could only give a low, "Thanks" knowing well the person couldn't hear him. Leon just gave a heavy sigh and continued through the door that led out of the basement.

Part 2.

Leon stood over Luis's dead body as the crimson liquid flowed freely across the floor. That bastard Saddler was going to pay for all the terrorism he caused. He stood up when he heard a female voice groaning as if struggling, and looked down to see Ashely strapped to a wall by three metal bars.

He quickly equiped his semi-automatic rifle and aimed it towards Ashely. In three shots he took out the three bars and Ashely was free. He put away the rifle and looked down at her, "Ashley!" She looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes. Leon pointed to a metal door near her, "Ashely your going to have to use that door to get to me!" Ashley looked at the door that led to God knows where. They didn't have much of a choice so Ashely just gave a confident nod and headed through the door.

Leon walked next to the door that Ashley was supposed to come on and leaned against the wall. He slowly closed his eyes and was almost about to fall asleep standing up when the sound of smooth walking and humming passed through his ears, and he slowly opened his eyes to see someone, not ganado approaching in the distance.

Leon just sighed making a guess who it was, "I already told you i'm not buying anything else" he said in an annoyed tone. The figure just continued to walk forward and a red gleam came from the head of the man, "I have nothing to sell" he said smoothly. At seeing the red in this man's head he quickly took back the thought he had of it not being ganado and quickly pulled his knife out aiming it at the slowly approaching figure.

The figure just chuckled, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with knives?" Leon stared at it strange. The man had no Spanish accent, yet sounded straight American, "Who are you?" Leon asked confused yet cautious. The man continued to walk towards him, running slender hands on the smooth pillars admiring their work, "I'm sure you have heard of me, though I doubt it was of good things"

Leon could make out black sunglasses through the dim light and the man looked to be a blonde. Leon didn't trust the red glint he saw through his glasses and quickly pulled out his Red9 and aimed the red dot at the man's head making it seem as if he had two red glints.

The man didn't even hesistate as the rare gun was pointed at him and continued on his merry way coming into full light. Leon's guess was right of it being a blonde. Tall and slender yet you could still see some muscle through his stylish grey suit. The blonde hair was pushed back neatly on his head and a normal pair of black tinted sunglasses kept the man in a bit of mystery.

If the suit didn't look so casual he would have taken him for a CIA agent. Leon held the gun steady as the man was still a good 20 feet away. Leon started to think about what the man said as he had heard of him before. Leon tried to remember where he could have seen this man before and it hit him.

He had seen him on a picture back in the Raccoon City Police Department. It was a group photo of the S.T.A.R.S unit, but he didn't get to see his name. Leon slowly lowered his gun thinking maybe this man had come as an allie. Leon just looked into his glasses, "You...your part of the S.T.A.R.S unit aren't you. But I heard that not many of them survived, which one are you?"

He just held out his arms with his palms skyward in a superior gesture, "Why I am none other then the captain of the S.T.A.R.S and also the employer of the one called Ada." Leon's eyes lit up, "Ada? What is it you sent her here for?" he said in an angry, demanding tone starting to doubt this man was here to help.

He just chuckled, "Kennedy you are so naive. Why do you care about her. She betrayed you before under my orders and she will betray you again." Leon aimed his gun back up at him, "You sent her after the G-Virus! Just who exactly are you!" He pointed to himself, "You may call me Albert Wesker" he said with an evil grin on his face.

Leon gasped from the man's statement, "You...your the one who betrayed Clarie's brother and his friends. Then you even laid your hands on Clarie on that island I got the email from! What are your plans!"

Wesker just gave a muffled chuckle, "My plans are simple. You guys destroy Umbrella, and i'm there to pick up the pieces." Leon moved the laser to his forehead, "Umbrella? So your plan involves Umbrella does it?"

Wesker sighed, "Kennedy, you aren't a very quick thinker are you?" Leon didn't even bother to comment on that and just held the gun steadier, "I asked you what are your plans with Umbrella." Wesker just looked at the gun and sighed, "Kenndey first off that puny waterpistol you call a gun wouldn't even faze me if hit, and second-"

Wesker ended the sentence at that and used his super speed to come at Leon who gave a groan as he only got off one shot that missed completly as he was pushed back against the wall. Wekser kept his hands on Leon's shoulders and then slowly moved his right one and grabbed the Red9 from his hands, gently tossing it over the balcony to the first floor.

Leon snapped out of his initial shock and gave Wesker a right hook to the jaw. Wesker seemed unfazed put was pretty pissed under his glasses. Leon started to struggle to get out of his grip and Wesker just kneed him in his gut. Wesker let go of the grip he had on him and smiled triumphtly as Leon fell to his knees in pain of having the wind knocked out of him.

Wesker walked behind Leon and reached over his shoulder to pull Leon's very knife out of it's holster. He flipped it twice in the air amusingly and then held the tip to Leon's neck. Leon's breath got slower at the cold steel of the blade nipping at his neck. Wesker bent down so he was right near Leon's ear, "I could kill you right now Kennedy" Wesker said as he chuckled at the sight of the fear in Leon's eyes.

He suddenly withdrawed the knife and threw it across the balcony striking a picture of a man right in the chest. Leon looked up as Wesker thrusted his boot down right in his face sending him onto his back with a yell. Wesker then took his boot and stomped it on Leon's chest holding it firmly on it, "You really are pathetic Kennedy you know that? You follow goverment orders like a dog, and you lust after the enemy." Leon just groaned and tried to get up but Wesker held the boot strong.

Wesker looked into Leon's eyes, "Though...I can't say i'm not totally guilty of that myself" he said in a low tone and removed his boot from Leon's chest. He reached down and dragged an injured Leon to his feet by his shoulders. he propt him against the wall and looked deep into his bright eyes.

At this close range Leon could see through the tint of the glasses and his eyes widened at there unnatural color. He tried to pull away from this thing once called a person, but Wesker grabbed his shoulder with his left hand, and the opposite arm with the other.

Leon stopped struggling at Wesker's serious face that once held a mocking gleam to them. Wesker's breathing became heavier as he contemplated doing something he might of regreted. He looked down for a second to give a large sigh then back into Leon's eyes.

Wesker's face turned back into a mocking on and he gave a slight chuckle before slamming his lips onto the American agent. Leon's eyes lit up in embarassment and terror as Wesker lifted him onto his tiptoes and forced him into the wall hurting Leon's back. Wesker moaned as Leon groaned and tried to force the blonde away with his knee.

As soon as it began it ended and Wesker broke the kiss and placed Leon down onto his flat feet, but still had a grip on him. Then he quickly pulled Leon off the wall and back into it so hard the American agent fell to the floor in a daze with his vision fading. He looked up in a blurred vision to see Wesker dive over the balcony with a wind piercing sound. Then his vision blacked out.

Part 3.

Leon could hear his name echoing through the darkness. His vision slowly returned and he awoke staring up at the ceiling with Ashley hovering over him with a worried look in her eyes. He slowly sat up and held his head, "Oh God. It feels like I was hit by a bus."

Leon was caught off guard as Ashley wrapped her arms around his broad form, "Oh thank god! I thought you were going to die, " she cried with tears in her eyes. Leon just smiled softly and patted her cheek, "Not yet dollface" he said warmly yet his inside was a wreck.

No one had told him Wesker was gay, or anything of the sort. Even as Ashley went on about everything she had been through with knight statues coming to life and the monks trying to grab her, he just couldn't concentrate on it as his mind was too full on everything that had happened.

"Leon...Leon...hey are you listening to me!" she yelled annoyed. Leon snapped out of his trance and smiled at her, "As always" he said cheerfully and got up with some help form Ashley. He walked to a door and took out his handgun, staring at Ashley, "Brace yourself" he said and opened the door, running through it with Ashley.

Ada was behind the pillar ever since Luis was stabbed and she was shocked at what she had seen. Her employeer, and the man she lusted had just kissed her enemy, and the man she loved. She slumped against the pillar, with her blacktail in hand and just spaced out. It wasn't as much suprised that they did it, more then the fact that she was very sexually excited about it and was dissapointed when it stopped.

She wondered if Wesker had come to this castle just to see him, but she would never know if she never asked so she just got up with her gun and walked out of the door she came from.


End file.
